


Some Time Without Vampires

by Banshee (Harlecat)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also arguably fluff, Arguably some Hurt/Comfort, But beneath that fluff... well., Curse of Strahd, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Picnics, She doesn't know Strahd is a vampire, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/Banshee
Summary: Wysteria Florescu is sick and tired of fighting vampires, defending Barovia, and trying to solve the mystery of her death and resurrection. She just wants to spend a romantic afternoon with Count Strahd von Zarovich, who definitely has not contributed to any of the aforementioned situations.
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Some Time Without Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Wysteria is my friend's D&D character! She's a Vistani psychic and Strahd used to be her mentor – until she died! ::o When they reunited a few years later and Strahd discovered she survived sparks flew and now they're involved, which is definitely a good and healthy choice that will positively impact Wysteria's life.
> 
> This story takes place at the end of "The Song of Aracos," which is a fun add-on I recommend checking out! Essentially the party just had a brutal fight fending off several waves of attackers to protect Tarin Nightingale. It's important to note that in this game, the characters don't know Strahd is a vampire and are all from Barovia.  
> Other character's mentioned:  
> -"Basarab" was the name Strahd met Wysteria under. As a young girl training under him, she had no idea he was secretly the count. The book she pulls out was given to her by Basarab.  
> -Tarin Nightingale is a bard whose music is able to give the soulless in Barovia emotion and maybe even souls of their own. Strahd is attempting to become his patron. He definitely is not trying to make him into one of his vampire brides, that would be crazy.  
> -"Ivan" is one of the names used by Wysteria's party member and good friend, who also happens to be a cousin of Strahd's. At Strahd's request, Ivan is to defend Wysteria from harm.  
> -Lucille is a noblewoman, a vampire, and the one who killed Wysteria. Strahd definitely did not know she was a vampire and has no affiliation with her, and had no involvement with the vampires who Wysteria's friends nearly died fighting off. No sir.

The sun tended not to shine in Barovia, and when it did, it often stayed hidden. When Wysteria stepped out from the Mangy Mongrel, the sky was bright enough to make her shield her eyes though there was no sun in sight. When Strahd stepped out beside her, he squinted a little, and Wysteria held back a giggle. The sight of Strahd, ever the suave and stoic count, _squinting_ was a little bit funny and incredibly cute, but she wasn’t sure that he’d appreciate being told so. He looked down at her, and Wysteria was struck again by just how handsome he was. Of course, she’d always found Basarab to be good-looking, but there was something special about Strahd. Basarab had been a beautiful dream, while Strahd was the shining reality.

“Where is it we’re going?” Strahd asked. Wysteria started and tore her gaze away, a little embarrassed at how easily she’d gotten caught up in looking at him.

“It was just this way,” she said, pointing. Strahd nodded. The action, like everything he did, was practiced and diligent, and he swept forward through Aracos without a look back at the inn. Wysteria followed after him.

They walked in silence. Wysteria tried to think of something to say, but the destruction surrounding them made for a very poor atmosphere. Repairs had already been made, and many of the bodies carried away, but it still made Wysteria unhappy to see the aftermath of the fight for Tarin. Strahd seemed to feel the same way — there was an unusual haste to his walk, and rather than focus on Wysteria, his dark eyes scanned the town, taking in again the traces of battle.

“Where was she?” Strahd asked.

Wysteria considered asking who he was talking about, though of course she knew. She had hoped, perhaps naively, that she could spend one day without thinking about her death, or her murderer. It seemed like whenever she felt ready to step away from the deluge of questions she had was when her party was best equipped to try to get to the bottom of things, and when they weren’t trying to get to the bottom of things — apparently that was when Lucille herself would show up. Wysteria pointed to the rooftop where she had appeared and Strahd turned toward it.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Wysteria sighed heavily. “It’s not your fault. And it’s over now. Besides—”

“No,” Strahd cut her off. “I was so close. I could have been here.”

“Strahd,” Wysteria smiled. “That’s absurd. You had no way of knowing this would happen.” The statement did little to comfort Strahd. He continued to stare at the building Wysteria had pointed out, his gaze dark. She reached out to put a hand on his arm, careful to do so gently. He was, after all, still in a sling.

“I appreciate the thought.” Strahd looked back to Wysteria, his eyes softening a little. “And I know you can take care of yourself. Still, the thought of something happening to you—”

“I know.” Wysteria brought her other hand to cup his cheek. “I feel the same way. Only you’re off fighting with demons, for all of Barovia. Whenever I see you, you have some new injury.”

“Alright,” Strahd conceded. “You make a good point. I’m sure you’d hate to lose me.”

Wysteria smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

“Well.” Strahd put his hand over hers. “Then I suppose I’ll stick around.”

He moved to her other side so that he could take her hand. It should have been awkward but Strahd, as with all things, managed to make it graceful. In theory, Wysteria liked to hold hands with Strahd. She loved the sweetness and sincerity of walking side by side with someone and choosing to maintain the physical connection. In practice, though, Wysteria hated how aware it made her of how flustered she was. Her palms felt hot against his, and she was sure he noticed. She silently willed herself to be as cool and collected as he was. There was no reason to be nervous. Strahd’s actions spoke for him; the silver necklace he had given her was a cold reminder of his feelings. Wysteria kept her breathing even, and called on the memory of Vinnie’s encouragement. It was a little hazy, after such a deep rest, but the feeling of triumph and comfort when she fell asleep with Strahd still lingered. Of course, there was nothing wrong with being nervous, but she needed to remember that she had earned and deserved Strahd’s affections, and had no need for uncertainty.

“You would call me,” Strahd said as they started down the road out of town. “If you needed me.”

“Of course I would.” _If I could convince Dani and Cody_ , she added silently.

“Lucille will be questioned soon,” he went on. “She won’t threaten you again. You can put this behind you.”

“Strahd,” Wysteria said, coming to a stop. “I’m really grateful to have you looking out for me. You know that?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?”

Wysteria couldn’t help but laugh. Strahd’s faux-arrogance always managed to charm her. “Yes, I’m sure I’d be a wreck otherwise. But — it’s just been a long few days, and to be honest, I’m still exhausted. And if we’re going to finally spend some time together alone, I would really like to just… _be_ alone.” She hesitated, then added “No Tarin, no …Ivan, no Lucille, no demons—”

“No vampires,” Strahd finished. He ruffled her hair before kissing the top of her head. “Yes, I think we’re both long overdue for some time without vampires. Now remember, you’re leading the way. An aristocrat such as myself — I’d certainly get us lost.”

Wysteria laughed again, pulling Strahd after her into the trees. “It’s practically visible from the path. I’m sure even you could find it.”

“Ah.” Strahd’s eyes shone. “But I’m not trained in these things.”

“In what? Nature?”

Strahd gestured to a tree beside him. “I mean, what even is this?”

Wysteria smiled. “It’s an _arin rosu_ .” Strahd blinked, expression unchanging, and Wysteria got the joke. “A _tree?_ ”

“Fascinating,” Strahd looked back in awe as she tugged him away. “A _tree_.”

“If you’d like can go back for a closer look, but we’re here.”

Strahd turned away. Wysteria watched him take in the meadow. It was all greens and purples and reds, flowers blooming despite the autumn chill. She waited eagerly to see Strahd’s reaction, but his face remained as unchanging as with his tree joke before he turned back to her. “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Wysteria tried to hide her disappointment. His tone was genuine, and she knew he wouldn’t lie, but she’d hoped he would react more to the sight.

“Your instincts, as always, were spot on.” Strahd turned to kiss Wysteria softly. “Now what?”

“Now… I pick flowers.”

Wysteria was relieved when he smiled. “Do I help?”

“You can. If you would like. Or you can help me press them.” Wysteria set down her bag to take out _Historia Veteris Magici: Ars Occulta._

“That I can certainly do.” Strahd accepted the book. “Do I need to do anything specific?”

“Well, you want to arrange the flowers nicely and make sure they won’t crumple when you close it. But otherwise it’s pretty straightforward.”

Strahd nodded dutifully and took off his cloak. Wysteria started into the meadow. When she looked back, he’d laid it on the ground to sit with his back to a tree. She wondered, not for the first time, if this was perhaps a stupid idea. Plants were of much greater interest to her than Strahd, and she didn’t want to bore him. He looked content to watch her, but Wysteria never could be certain with him. She could feel that he cared for her, but discerning much more than that was difficult. She decided to work quickly. She first brought back Strahd corn roses, and then lilac, then daisies and mayflowers. She was also happy to replenish her stock of bearberry leaves, juniper, and wild garlic. She returned to Strahd with the latter in her hands and sat down beside him to watch him carefully arrange the bearberry leaves over the words of the text. She admired how delicate he was with them, as if it mattered which words they covered. Wysteria was just the same. The first time she’d pressed flowers it had been in the text of a play, deliberately beside a speech on their meaning. Strahd held out his hand for the wild garlic.

“I’ll actually keep this out.” Wysteria tucked it into her bag. “It’ll be good for cooking later.”

Strahd closed the book carefully and handed it to her. She set it down atop the bag. “Will I finally get to taste your food, then?”

Wysteria blushed. “If you like. Though I doubt it’ll be as good as what you’re used to.”

Strahd gave her one of his winning smiles and took her hands in his. “I’m sure I’ll love anything that comes from you. But, speaking of food—” He waved his hand, and a picnic basket appeared in the air beside him. He caught it by its handle as gravity took hold, and set it down in front of them. “Since you suggested a forest outing, I went ahead and prepare us a picnic. Or, I went ahead and had someone else prepare it. There’s no cream, unfortunately, I didn’t want to risk it melting — but I think you’ll enjoy the contents all the same.”

“ _I_ will? And won’t you be sharing them with me?”

“ _I_ ate earlier.”

“At least give me a tour of its contents.”

Strahd opened the basket, taking out each item as he spoke. “For pastries, there’s cozonac, papanasi, baklava and börek, of course. I opted for foods that would be easier to eat without,” Strahd waved his hand vaguely in a gesture Wysteria thought meant _‘the general excessiveness with which I often eat.’_ “Then figs and feta, plums, and,” Strahd pulled out a glass bottle and handed it to her. It was could to the touch. “Elderflower.” He looked at her expectantly, then quickly added “But if you’re not hungry, I can set it aside—”

“No! Sorry – no, this is wonderful, really. I guess I just feel awkward about the idea of eating in front of you without sharing. Are you sure you wouldn’t like any?”

“Perhaps when you’re done.”

“Alright,” Wysteria conceded. “I suppose that’s acceptable. Why don’t you open this?”

It had been some time since Wysteria last ate, and even longer since she ate food that was so expertly crafted. Once she bit into the cozonac it did not take long for her hunger to overpower her nerves and she quickly polished off the picnic while Strahd offered commentary on where each ingredient had come from. Wysteria always felt that good food was made greater by knowing its history. Strahd laughed when she told him so, and produced two glasses. The elderflower drink was a sparkling gold, and fizzed into a pale foam as he poured. Its taste was delicate. “Oh, wow. That’s delightful.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“You know me well.”

“That reminds me. There’s one other thing.”

He took a sip from his drink and returned the bottle to the basket before removing a small bundle. “From the kitchens at Ravenloft.”

“Should I open this now? Or later?”

“You might want to save them for later, if you need a little comfort. But I can tell you what they are — oatmeal raisin.”

“You brought me _cookies_?”

“... You seem shocked?”

Wysteria grinned. “I just – I guess I’m so used to being the one giving everyone _else_ food. Especially cookies. And these—”  
“Are your favorite.”

“I can’t believe you remembered.”

“I can’t believe you thought I’d forget.”

Wysteria leaned forward to kiss Strahd. The taste of elderflower lingered on his lips. It was a gentle, patient kiss, one of their first. There was no desperation, no sense of impermanence. For the first time, Wysteria leaned into Strahd without the thought that she’d soon pull away. And when she did, it was only to brush the hair from his face and meet his shining eyes. The clouds had parted a little and the sun was starting to sink, and Strahd was especially handsome in its golden rays, and for a moment Wysteria was overwhelmed by how wonderful she felt.

“Okay,” she said, straightening. “This is too perfect. Shouldn’t something have gone wrong by now?”

Strahd smiled. This was not one of his usual smiles. Those were disarmingly bright, designed to sweep anyone who saw him off their feet. This smile was just for Wysteria. “Like what?” he asked. He pushed her curls away from her neck, leaning forward to kiss her jaw. “Like… you falling down the stairs?” He then kissed her neck, so faintly he could have been a ghost. “Or my nephew starting a clamor? Should I be summoned away to fight demons? Or perhaps you had an attack from a vampire in mind.”

“Well, yes.” Wysteria’s mouth curved up and she almost laughed. “Something like that.”

“Ah,” Strahd said. “But that’s what you don’t know. I myself am a wicked vampire, and have brought you here to feast.”

He kissed her neck again and this time Wysteria did laugh out loud. “That tickles!”

“Mmm, a small price to pay for immortality.” Strahd sighed. “Though, loathe as I am to say it, your instincts may be right.”

“You think a clamor’s about to start?”

“Not exactly. But it _is_ getting dark. And you of all people know how dangerous Barovia can be.”

“I suppose.” Wysteria laced her fingers through his. “But I’d like to stay like this with you a moment longer.”

“Like what?”

“Peaceful. Content.” She moved to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Safe.”

“You are always safe with me, _dragul meu._ ” The use of her own words warmed Wysteria’s heart, and she hoped Strahd did not see her flush. “I am only sorry that you are not safe otherwise.”

“Well.” Wysteria let out a long breath. She wanted so badly for all of her tension to dissipate. The shadows of her earlier fight still hung over her, and worse ones with it — the memory of Lucille and the mystery of her demise which, though she longed to set aside, may very well still haunt her. She tried to think of something that might relieve Strahd’s worry, if not her own. “At least I have you.”

“Yes, that’s true. But even so.” Strahd looked over at Wysteria. He held her gaze, his own eyes fiery. Sometimes he looked at her this way, and she felt incredibly far away from him. “Your life has been… unnecessarily cruel, Wysteria. Too many bad things have happened to you already, and you continue to put yourself in danger – I often worry that they’ll only grow worse. Do you ever wish you had a different life?”

“A different life? Of course not!” Wysteria honestly could not believe he’d suggest such a thing. “I mean – _yes_ . Yes, it’s been painful. And… terrible, at time. I, I _died._ And I don’t exactly _like_ being in danger all the time. But I love my friends. I love being with them, working with them – and I like making a difference. I feel lucky to know that what I’m doing means something. And… this might sound a little ridiculous but Strahd, I honestly can’t imagine a life without you.”

He kissed her, a short, fierce kiss, and then rose. She knelt to move the last of her belongings back into her bag and then stood too. Strahd made a gesture and the basket disappeared. His cloak rose into the air, leaving any remains of dirt and grass behind. He caught it, then placed it around Wysteria’s shoulders. “It’s getting cold.”

There was a time when Wysteria might have laughed at such a cliché but now, it only made her feel secure. “This is pretty warm. I might have to steal it from you.”

“Steal away, I’ve plenty more.”

Wysteria took his hand and the two started back toward the road. By now, the sun had fallen below the horizon. The clouds were mostly clear, and the sky was the pale gray of dusk while it waited for the stars to appear.

“Strahd,” Wysteria said, a little uncertainly. 

“Yes?”

“Your life is…” She trailed off as she searched for the right words. “Well, it’s also unnecessarily cruel. It must be difficult, at the very least. I mean, you have a lot of history on your shoulders, and you’re always putting your life on the line for Barovia.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Do _you_ ever wish things were different?”

“How so?” They reached the road. Aracos was bright in the distance, the newly renovated Mangy Mongrel bright and inviting. Wysteria struggled to put her thoughts into words.

“I don’t know… that you weren’t the count. Or that the world was different. Would you change anything about your life?”

He smiled at her. His pale skin shone in the darkness and Wysteria was struck by just how beautiful this smile was. She could see that it was genuine though, strangely, she could not quite read it. Even as he squeezed her hand she felt again that Strahd was not here beside her but rather somewhere else, somewhere she could not yet find. But. she realized, that was only now. Wysteria often struggled to imagine a future with Strahd. He was, after all, the count. She had no idea what sharing a life with him might even look like. But she could imagine, quite clearly, finding him. One day she would know Strahd completely, as he would her, if only life didn’t get the better of them.

“No,” Strahd said. “I do not think I would change a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> just... don't think too hard... about strahd's entire life.


End file.
